Blind Date
by ilovemygelding
Summary: Flack is set up by his sister...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!! Gosh, I've been away for so long, I can't beleive it! Here's the start to a new story, a little intro if you will. Let me know what you think:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI:NY or any of it's characters.

"Donald Flack Junior, you better be calling me to tell me that I am the best sister you've ever had…"

"Tina…" He sighed into the phone

"Don…" she replied in a warning tone.

"I'm on this case…"

"You're such a liar." She scoffed. "But whatever. It's your loss, buddy."

"It's just a blind date Tina," he said, clearly not convinced "That you set me up on."

"Bye Don." And with that, the conversation was over. Don pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at it with a furrowed brow.

"Phone trouble Flack?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

"She hung up on me. My sister, she hung up on me!"

"You're a bad liar man," Danny slapped him on the back. "You should have just gone on the date."

"That my sister set me up on?" he asked incredulously. "There is no way. Absolutely no way."

Michelle shook her head the moment she felt the phone vibrate in her pocket. She flipped it open without even checking the caller ID. "Let me guess, he's not coming."

"I'm sorry Mich." Tina sighed. "He said he has to work."

"Don't worry about it Tina." She chuckled, pushing back her chair to leave the restaurant. "He was just saving us from the awkwardness that I'm sure we would have experienced tonight."

"You two are perfect for each other!" Tina protested. "As soon as you meet, I know you'll see it."

"Okay Tina, whatever you say. I'm heading home now. Wanna do lunch tomorrow?"

"Tibeca Grill at noon?"

"I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm a little nervous about putting this one out there!! Enjoy._

"Detective Messer." Tina nodded her head in acknowledgement as Flack and Danny stepped onto the elevator at the 15th floor.

"Tina." Danny offered her an amused smile then turned to Flack. "You're so in the doghouse buddy."

"Are we really gonna do this Tina?" Flack asked shaking his head as he turned to face the closing elevator doors. "Last I checked, we were adults."

"Once you start acting like one, then I'll treat you like one little brother," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

Flack shot her look while Danny had a good chuckle at his expense. He turned to face to doors just as they started to open on the 5th floor.

"Michelle! You don't look ready." Tina exclaimed from behind him as the doors opened to reveal a brunette wearing dark blue scrubs. The girl smiled as she stepped onto the elevator. Tina shoved Danny and Flack aside so she could move up to stand beside the girl. "I mean, I love you and all, but wearing those scrubs to lunch is a little much…"

"I'm just on my way to change!" she laughed. "You need to learn patience."

Tina scoffed. "I'll wait for you in the lobby? We can go over together?"

"Gimme five minutes," the brunette told her as she stepped off the elevator on the 2nd floor, as the doors were closing she looked at Danny. "And Danny, the pathology results for your Jane Doe are in. I gave them to Hawkes."

Flack looked at both of them the moment the doors were closed. "It didn't occur to either of you two make introductions?" he asked incredulously.

"You would have met her," Tina said casually stepping off the elevator in the lobby. "If you'd gone on your blind date last night."

Danny burst out laughing and slapped Flack on the back. "Serves ya right man."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Flack asked Danny once they were in the car.

"I had no idea that she was setting you up with _that_ Michelle." Danny chuckled. "But holy crap is karma ever a bitch. I don't think she's the type of girl that's going to give you a second chance."

"How do you know that she knows I was her blind date?"

"You not that lucky." Danny chuckled. "It's probably the first thing Tina's gonna tell her. Which is probably better off. I don't think you're her type."

"How's that?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno. She's….different? Got a good head on her shoulders, doesn't take shit from anyone, that sort of thing."

Flack gave him a blank look.

"I'm just sayin' that she'd be a handful. Probably high maintenance too." He paused for a moment before letting out a small laugh. "And there's not way in hell she's gonna go out with you after you stood her up man. You screwed yourself on this one."

"So what'd you think of him?" Tina asked eagerly once they sat down in the restaurant.

"He's good looking." Michelle said with a shrug. "He seems alright, I guess. But I don't do second chances Tina, you know that."

"But now that he knows what you look like…"

Michelle raised her eyebrow. "He'll go out with me based on my looks? Ya, no thanks. Not my type."

"That's not what I meant." Tina pleaded with her. "Danny's probably telling him all about you right now!"

"Danny barely knows me." Michelle laughed. "I see him once in awhile if our paths cross in the morgue, and I hand him folders full of pathology results."

"I'm sure there's scuttlebutt…"

Michelle's eyes narrowed as she glanced up from the menu. "Why? What have you heard?"

"Nothing." Tina replied defensively. "I'm just saying that you've been working there for over a year. People are bound to talk. Don't worry though, you're too nice to get on anyone's bad side," she said with a wink.

"I won't settle, Tina." She said adamantly.

"I know you won't." she smiled in return. "And I think that's a very good thing."

"And I believe in fate, destiny, and all that mumbo jumbo." Michelle persisted. "It will all happen in good time. That means no meddling…"

Tina huffed. "Fine. No meddling. Perhaps just a little helping…"

"No helping either."

"Then what's the point of me being your friend!!!" Tina exclaimed goodnaturedly.

"To reminisce." Michelle smiled. "You know, think about the good times we had back in the day. College…"

A smile grew on Tina's face. "Ah knew upstate New York could be so fun…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the thrid installment for everyone. I really appreciate the reviews, thanks guys! I don't know how often I will be updating this, as I complete chapters, I will get them up for you! Enjoy._

"You told her?" Flack groaned when he saw Stella's grin when he and Danny walked into the diner that evening on their break.

"It's actually an amusing story." Stella's grin widened into a full blown smile. "There's even a moral to it. And it's even better because I know both parties involved."

"He's come to terms with it." Danny laughed, slapping Flack on the back. "No one wants to date's their sister's friend anyways…"

Lindsay's brow furrowed, "Isn't your sister older than you?"

Flack opened his mouth to answer, but Danny interjected. "Tina worked right outta high school. Didn't go to college 'til she was 30. Tina works in DNA, Michelle's in the morgue with pathology."

"The irony of it all," Stella said, both her and Lindsay trying to suppress their laughter, "Is just too much."

"I really appreciate you guys bustin' my balls on this one." Flack replied sarcastically. "I don't need this while I'm on the clock. I get enough of it from my sister."

There was nothing Michelle liked better after a long shift than to take a long, hot shower. In her opinion, there was no better way to unwind. It also helped that it washed away the smell of dead person.

She stood under the spray of the shower with her eyes closed; trying to forget every horrible thing she'd seen over the course of her shift. Sometimes, she wondered how it was possible for human beings to be so horrible to each other. She took solace in the fact that she was helping. Not matter how small her role, she helped to find out what happened to them, and maybe, if they were lucky enough, who did it to them. That's what helped her through the long shifts and tough cases.

She decided that there would be no time for dinner tonight. It would be straight to bed for her after the shower. If she was lucky, she'd fall asleep right away and get in a full 8 hours. She said a silent prayer that it would be a quiet night in the morgue and she wouldn't get called in early. Nothing like an unanticipated early morning to mess up your day.

Flack's phone rang not even 5 minutes into their meal. Everyone at the table groaned as they watched him reach for his phone. "Flack?" he answer, quickly swallowing the french fry he had just shoved in his mouth. "Ya. I'm on it."

"Any chance that we won't be needed?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

"Robbery gone bad." Flack said getting up. "You'll be getting' a call in no time to join me. Eight and 23rd, apartment 10F. I'll see you there." He dropped a few bills on the table before heading out the door.

The pounding on Michelle's door wouldn't stop. There was no way she would be able to enjoy the last few minutes of her shower with someone practically breaking down her door. "This better be damn important," she muttered hastily wrapping her towel around her soaking wet body. She could hear her hair dripping on the floor as she marched down the hallway. She swung open the door angrily. "What?!?!"

Silence hung heavily in the air as she made eye contact with the two people on the other side of the door. All of a sudden she was very aware of her soaking wet appearance and her lack of clothing. She gripped her towel tighter as her hair continued to drip on the floor behind her. She swallowed hard; trying her best to fight the blush that she was sure was creeping up her face.

"Michelle?" Stella said, the surprise evident in her voice and a smile flickering on her lips.

"Stella. Hi. Detective Flack." She replied nervously. "Um, come on in." she opened the door further and stepped aside. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually, Michelle, we're here on official business." Stella said quietly. "Your neighbour across the hall, how well do you know her?"

"She just moved in." she replied and moved to her kitchen, trying to inch as far away from them as possible. "A couple of days ago, I have her contact information here," she paused and looked back at Flack and Stella. "but if you're here…" she took a deep, ragged breath and ran a hand through her sopping wet hair then brought it up to cover her mouth.

"There isn't a lot of stuff in her apartment," Stella told her, glancing at Flack, who remained uncharacteristically speechless.

"It was coming from Nevada this weekend." Michelle told her, her voice shaking, and her teeth starting to chatter as her water logged hair and damp towel began to cool off. "I offered up my place to her until she got everything here. My dishes, the computer…I bought the baby one of those vibrating bouncy chairs – ."

"Baby?" Stella asked, her voice rising up a notch. "What baby?"

"Nadia's baby." Michelle replied, her face becoming worried as she shifted her eyes between Stella and Flack. "You didn't find the baby?"

"There's no baby stuff in the apartment." She replied anxiously.

"All she had with her was a diaper bag, and a duffel bag full of baby clothes." She said quickly. "Her baby food and formula is here," She opened the fridge to show them "because she didn't have her microwave yet."

Flack had his phone out the minute Michelle opened the fridge. "It's Flack. Add on a kidnapping to this case. Minor child, infant."

"A boy, Jonathan. He's 3 months old." Michelle supplied when he looked to her for help.

"Three month old male." Flack said quickly. "Jonathan. When I know more you'll know." And with that he snapped his phone shut.

"Michelle…" Stella said softly. "We're going to need to process your apartment."

"My apartment?!" she asked, alarmed. "Why?"

"Because Nadia was over here." she said softly, trying to put her at ease. "It's possible we might be able to find some traces of the baby's DNA."

"His hairbrush." She said quickly. "It's in my bathroom." Stella nodded, starting down the hall towards Michelle's bathroom.

"What now?" she asked Flack with scared eyes. He couldn't help but noticed how different she looked right now than she had when he first saw her get on the elevator. He immediately dropped the tough cop act the minute she asked the question.

"You'll have to come down to the precinct." He told her softly. "Once Stella comes out, she'll shadow you as you change. Sorry, but its protocol."

"That's okay." She smiled slightly. "That's fine. Should I bring my work clothes with me? I mean, am I going to get to come back?"

"Might not be until tomorrow night." He said apologetically. "Do you have a place you can stay? Someone I can call for you?"

She chewed her lip nervously, glancing up at him and then looking away, as if she had something she wanted to say, but couldn't work up the courage to say it.

"Family?" he supplied. "Boyfriend?"

Despite herself, Michelle smiled. "You don't think that would have put a kink in our blind date?"

Flack wasn't sure he'd ever blushed so hard in his life. "Don't worry." Danny said, from the doorway. "It's his knee jerk reaction when he's talkin' to a pretty girl. Y'know, to find out her status."

Flack shot him a look before looking back at Michelle, who all of a sudden wore a slightly hostile look on her face. Like she'd just remembered that he'd stood her up on a date.

"Tina. Call Tina," she finally told him as she brought other hand up hold her towel closer to her chest.

"You can come and change now, Michelle." Stella called from down the hall. Both Danny and Flack watched as she practically ran down the hallway.

"Crash and burn, man." Danny said with a smile as he opened his kit.

"Ya, thanks for that." Flack barked. "I was doing just fine before you came along."

"I like her." He replied. "So you're gonna have to work for it." He glanced up at Flack and flashed him a smile before starting to process the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I'm still alive!! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys. I really appreciate the reviews, even when I'm a horrible updater ;) I'm finding more time to write, and hopefully soon, I will have high speed internet!! YAY! I'm moving temporarily in mid-October, hopefully I'll have a few updates for you guys before then. If all goes well, I should be writing the entire 8 weeks I'm 'out of the country'. **

**Thanks for your patience…Without further delay, I present to you Chapter 4!!**

Chapter Four

"What are you thinking?" Stella asked Flack as they stood side by side, watching Michelle as she sat alone in the interrogation room.

Flack shrugged. "How well do we know her? I mean, if it weren't her, wouldn't she be our primary suspect? We'd be in there grilling her Stel."

Stella kept her eyes of Michelle, but her words were directed to Flack. "Why's that?"

"All the baby stuff in her apartment, she's single, no kids. Who knows, maybe she can't have kids, got jealous and wanted the kid for herself."

"Or course she doesn't have any damn kids." A familiar New York accent interrupted Flack's current train of thought.

"For crying out loud Tina!" Flack shot her a dirty look. "We're in the middle of a _murder-slash-kidnapping_ investigation here! I'm allowed to be sceptical."

"Alright. Well, if that's how you feel about it." Tina motioned for him to go interrogate her. "Just let her know I'm waitin' on her."

Flack shot his sister a dirty look before following Stella into the interrogation room.

"Please state you full name and address." Flack told her harshly as he and Stella sat down. Stella looked at him in surprise, shocked at his cold demenor.

Michelle's eyes shifted back and forth between him and Stella a few times. Her body language changed instantly. She was not longer anxiously sitting at the table wringing her hands together worriedly, the moment Flack's words left his mouth, she realized what was going on. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably, and in an effort to hide it, she placed them flat on the interrogation table in front of her. Her shoulders slumped as she stared at her hands before looking up at Flack again.

"Michelle Lynn Addington." Her voice barely above a whisper. "298 West 23rd Street. Apartment 10E."

Flack had never had a person make him instantly feel like shit before. It was not a pleasant feeling. He had obviously just used too much muscle on her for no reason. He knew that she was not involved, but he was frustrated. And maybe even a little bit angry that Danny had caused him to crash and burn.

Stella shot him a hard look before looking back to Michelle and softening her face. "Michelle, I'm really sorry to have to do this. But it's procedure."

Michelle nodded her response, avoiding all eye contact. "I know. Don't worry about it." Her voice caught in her throat. "I just wasn't expecting it to be like this." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's not what I meant to say, I guess I just thought…I don't know what I thought. Just, let's get it over with, please?"

Stella nodded, motioning for Flack to continue. It was, after all, his interrogation, and she was sure that he would be forever regretting his decision to cowboy it up.

Flack closed the door to the interrogation room and sighed heavily. That wasn't at all what he was aiming for. He looked up, his eyes settling on his sister standing in front of him her arms crossed across her chest, her toe tapping the floor. "You can go in now."

"How thoughtful of you." She responded wryly.

"Look Tina." He snapped. "I don't need this shit from you. It's my job."

She scoffed, pushing him aside and placing her hand on the doorknob to the room. "You were an insensitive bastard in there Don. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going in there to clean up your mess." She turned to open the door, but paused. Without turning around, she spoke to him. "If you aren't careful, you're gonna end up like dad."

Before Flack had a chance to register her comment, she was closing the door. Not that he would have been able to respond to it. He tried to shake it off, chalk it up to her anger. As he walked down the hallway towards his desk, he found it wasn't so easy. Tina knew it was his worst fear, and Flack knew she would never have said anything to him if it wasn't true. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He let it get out of control. He let his personal feelings get in the way of his work.

Tina sat next to Michelle, resting her purse on the cold interrogation table. "He's not actually that rude and outspoken." She supplied casually. "You know that I wouldn't have set you up with an asshole."

Michelle lifted her head out of her hands and wiped the tears from her face. "I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life."

"Embarassed?" Tina asked, taken off guard.

"All I could do was cry." Michelle pointed out, her voice taking on a slight edge. "I cowered down and cried. Here I am probably the only person in the whole city who knows enough about Nadia and the baby to help, and I can barely get it out!"

Tina just stared at her friend with wide eyes. "It's not your fault. They were badgering you. Don was a complete asshole."

"He was doing his job." Michelle stated, standing up quickly. "I'm ready to go, I'd like to try and get some sleep before work."

"You aren't actually thinking about working your shift, are you?" Tina asked incredulously, standing up to follow Michelle out.

Michelle just shot her a look, and motioned for her to lead the way. "After you."

Tina shot her a look as she breezed past her. "See, now I knew there was a reason I set you up with my brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Much to Tina's delight, she practically had to drag Michelle out of bed for work the next morning. As Michelle emerged from the bathroom, her eyes half closed and her feet dragging, the smile she saw on Tina's face was a clear 'I told you so'.

"We're cabbing it." Michelle stated.

"Too tired to walk to the subway?" Tina asked, the same smile still plastered on her face.

"In silence. We're cabbing it in silence."

"How's that case with Michelle's neighbour going?" Lindsay asked Tina as she handed her some DNA results.

Tina shrugged. "She's still hoping, but it's been a week. She's keeping all the baby stuff in her apartment, just in case."

"God, that must be tough on her." Lindsay shook her head.

"She's a tough cookie." Tina supplied. "She'll pull through. She's got a date tonight."

This simple comment got Danny's undivided attention. "With who?"

Both girls turned to face him, a smirk playing on both theirs lips. "Does it matter?"

"Well, did we at least run his name through the system, make sure he's an upstanding citizen?" He asked.

"She's 25 years old Danny." Tina laughed. "Young kids like that, they date lemons and losers as a hobby. She not allowed to find the right man until she's dated a couple losers first. It's the rules."

"You talkin' about me again Sis?" Flack asked with a smile, walking up behind his sister.

"I don't think you count." She quipped. "You never actually made it out on the date…although, technically she did."

Flack shot her a look before peering over Lindsay's shoulder at the DNA results. "Wow. She really does have a date tonight. A fancy one." Danny whistled looking past Flack towards to elevators.

"Well, well, well." Tina chided. "Don't you clean up nice."

"I'm just bringing Lindsay's results." She blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Who's the guy?" Danny asked, not afraid to stick his nose where it didn't belong. "I mean, he must be pretty special if you're puttin' on heels like that." He gave her a wink.

"A girl can't dress up to go out on a date?"

"I don't even think I own a dress like that…." Lindsay raised her eyebrows, taking the papers Michelle was holding out to her. "Open back? That's pretty daring."

"He's taking me to that fancy restaurant on Barrow Street." Michelle provided. "I've got to make it worth his while." She gave them a quick wink before heading back to the elevators.

"Call me tonight." Tina called after her. "I want details!"

Michelle stepped onto the elevator, turned around and smirked. "May not make it home tonight."

"Make him work for it!" Lindsay laughed, as the elevator doors closed. The group just stared at the closed doors, until Danny broke the silence.

He slapped Flack's back roughly. "You could've been that lucky SOB man."

"Who says I'd wanna be?" he shot back.

"The look on your face says it all buddy." Danny laughed. Flack looked at Tina who shook her head.

"Don't look at me. I tried."

"Hold the elevator!" Michelle called, dashing through the lobby, hoping to get to the doors before they closed. She saw a hand reach out, causing the doors to open again. "Thanks."

Flack groaned inwardly the second he saw her. At this point he was pretty sure he was being punished. It's not like he just didn't show up on the date. He called dammit! That had to be worth something!

"Looks like someone didn't go home last night." Danny commented.

"Proud of yourself?" Michelle asked, keeping her eyes trained on the elevator doors in front of her. "You must be a really good CSI…"

Flack couldn't help it. He let out a chuckle before he even realized it. He had a momentary tinge of regret. Regret that he didn't show up on that date. Because he could have. Easily. He shook his head in an effort to make those thoughts disappear. Staring at her bare back didn't help. And her bare legs….

"So what's his name?" Danny asked, stepping up so he was standing beside her.

"Mr. Hole." Michelle said curtly. "First name is Ass. You won't have any luck running his name through the system. There are a lot of them in New York. Probably more than any other city in the world."

Both Danny and Flack's faces went stern and focussed their attention on her. "Now I really wanna know his name." Danny said seriously. "Because if he did anything Michelle, I swear to God, we'll take care of it. Flack and I, we'll sort him out."

Michelle smiled and let out a small chuckle. "You're totally overreacting in a way that is so completely testosterone fuelled, it's eerily predictable. But I appreciate it."

"Anytime." He replied as the doors opened to her floor. "But you do know that I'm going to have to tell everyone about you showin' up this morning in the same clothes you left in yesterday. Right?"

"I'll see you later Danny." She stepped off the elevator with a smile. "Have a good day Detective." She gave Flack a slight wave.

As the elevator doors closed, Danny slapped Flack on the back and let out a laugh. "I think you got a chance with her!" he declared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! It really keeps me motivated. I am moving this week, so probably won't be another update for another week, depends on how soon I can get my internet up and running.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

"COD is a gunshot would to the temporal lobe." Sid stated confidently. "There really isn't much to tell, Michelle is going to run up whatever trace we've found once I complete my examination."

"Thanks Sid." Danny smiled. "You ready for tonight?" He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Ah yes. " Sid responded dryly. "NYPD fundraiser. Well, in that case, this may take longer than I originally anticipated…"

"Just make sure to let Michelle out on time, huh?" Danny winked.

Sid chuckled as he busied himself with the body on the table in front of him. "I hate to rain on your parade Danny, but from what I hear, she has a date."

"Imagine that." Michelle's voice piped up from behind Danny. "Messing around in other people's business, Danny? And Sid, I'm disappointed in you. Gossiping?"

"I'm just flexing my muscle a little." Sid supplied. "I knew about it before anyone else. I feel like I need to share with the others."

"Well, who is he?" Danny pressed. "It's not the guy from last week is it?"

"Relax." Michelle rolled her eyes. "I'm going with Hawkes. Strictly as friends."

Danny looked pensive for a few moments before letting a smile spread slowly across his face. "Good job." He said clapping his hands together. "See you guys tonight!"

"What's going on?" Michelle questioned. "Danny!" she called after him. "Messer!!"

Michelle had an uneasy feeling about the evening. Her run in with Danny in the morgue earlier that day made her think that he was devising some sort of plan. She wasn't sure what it involved, but she didn't like it. Perhaps it had something to do with being in a very uncomfortable ballroom style dress and being surrounded by some of New York's most influential people. Hawkes provided a bit of comfort, at least she wasn't completely alone, but they were the first couple of their 'group' to arrive, and it was awkward.

"I feel like people are staring." She whispered, leaning in closer to Sheldon.

"That's because they are." He whispered back.

"I think it's my dress." She replied seriously. "I bought it on sale. Half off. I bet they can tell…."

Hawkes let out a genuine laugh as he held out his arm for her. "Shall we head over to our table? So the others can find us?"

"Fabulous." She smiled. "I'm not much of a schmoozer."

Michelle took a moment to scan the room once she was seated. Police chief, Commissioner, Head Coroner, Mayor. They were all here. Scanning the crowd further, she spotted Mr and Mrs Flack, making eye contact with Don Sr, she offered a polite wave to which he returned and then motioned to his wife. She offered Michelle a big smile and indicated that she would chat with her later.

"Oh thank _God_ you're here." Tina stated, startling Michelle as she stepped in her line of sight. Michelle looked up at her expectantly. "We're trading."

Michelle's eyes flickered over to Tina's date. "Oh, hell no!"

"I might kill him." Tina replied. "If I have to spend two more minutes with him. You may think I'm joking, but I can assure you. I most certainly am not."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Flack asked, clearly pissed off that his sister was trying to pawn him off.

"Fine then. Who do you choose?" Tina spat.

"Her. Hands down." Flack pointed to Michelle. "And Tina, I'm the one with the weapon, if anyone is killing anyone, it's me."

"Fabulous!" Tina smiled, motioning for Hawkes to get up. "Sheldon, I believe the bar is that way."

"You know this is a setup." Michelle mumbled as Flack took Hawkes' seat.

"The second I walked through the door." Flack told her.

"I don't do second chances, Flack." She said shyly, refusing to look at him.

"And I'd never expect that from you." He told her, bringing his arm up and resting it on the back of her chair. "And you can call me Don."

Michelle seemed to regain her composure as she glance over to him. "Ok, Don. Hope you have comfortable shoes."

"Why's that?" he asked, his stomach doing a small flip flop when she gave him a genuine smile.

"I'm the dancing type." She supplied. "And since you're my date…"

Flack made a face and groaned. "I should have just stuck it out with Tina."

Michelle let out a laugh, her eyes dancing as gave him a good natured slap on the chest.

"He looks like a total loser." Danny stated. "Someone needs to go out there and save him. It's embarrassing."

"I think he's actually having a good time!" Lindsay protested with a giggle. "It's kind of cute. Look at them." She motioned to the dance floor.

For the past half hour, Michelle had Flack out on the dance floor, and much to everyone's surprise, he seemed to be enjoying himself, despite the fact that he was a horrible dancer. "Oh finally!" Danny sighed as the fast paced music slowed, and Michael Buble's _Lost_ filtered through the DJ's speakers. Much to everyone's surprise, as Michelle moved to step away from Flack, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. She looked confused as his hands slid down to her waist. She slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, letting herself relax into his embrace.

"Oh shit." Tina blinked, taking in the sight in front of her. "Where's my mother?" she started to look around, slightly frantic.

"What?" Lindsay asked. "Why?"

"She's over there." Hawkes pointed to a table across the room. "She's looking for someone..."

"I'm so dead." Tina muttered as her mother made eye contact with her. "So dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Christina."

Tina had been trying to avoid a run in with her mother, but it was inevitable. She smiled her best smile. "Hi Mama."

"I assume this is your doing?" she asked, tucking her clutch bag under her arm. She was obviously getting ready to head home, but wanted to make sure she spoke with her daughter beforehand.

"It's the Lord's doing." Tina replied politely. "That's what you always say, isn't it?"

"Don't sass me young lady. You know how you're father and I feel about Michelle." He mother said sternly.

"Exactly!" Tina exclaimed with a smile. "You should be thrilled that your son has found such a great girl!"

"I think she's leaning more towards me not being good enough for Michelle." Flack stated as he walked up to them at the bar.

"Junior…"

"It's alright Ma, I got it." Flack motioned to the bartender for two beers. "I'm nothing but trouble for a fine, educated young lady like her."

"She can't be that fine; she drinks beer from a bottle." Tina joked, motioning to the two beers the bartender had just handed her brother.

Her comment got her a stern look from both her mother and her brother, but before they could comment, Michelle came up on their conversation. "Hi Helen." She smiled warmly at Flack's mother.

"Hello dear." Helen replied, kissing both her cheeks lightly. "You look absolutely fabulous tonight."

Michelle blushed slightly. "Thank you." Flack handed her a beer, and smiled as she took a quick sip, right from the bottle. He knew it would going to drive his mother mad. He relished in the moment.

"Donald and I better get going." She said, giving Flack a stern look. "Well, now that you and Michelle are such good friends, perhaps she can convince you to attend Mass with us on Sunday."

Tina bit back her laughter, knowing that her brother was in for it now. Tina knew Michelle had a special place in her parents' heart. Michelle's parents lived on the other side of the country, and really couldn't have cared less about their daughter's life. Throughout college, Tina had brought Michelle to the city for every holiday throughout the school year. After moving to the city, both girls attended Sunday mass when they could, not because they wanted to, but because they had to. All proper young women went to church. That's just how it was.

In Helen's opinion, her son's years at the Academy and his subsequent time spent chasing criminals and shooting guns, had hardened him. He no longer attended Sunday mass, he hadn't since he had moved out of the house at 18. Once Tina had left for school, he had begun boycotting Sunday night dinners. He always volunteered to work holidays, it was his way out of the family gathering, which in his mind was worth the extra pay. Truth be told, he's probably actually work it for free. Just so he could get out of it without having to lie to his mother.

"I'm on call." He supplied with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe next time."

Michelle furrowed her brow and looked over to him. "I thought you were off this Sunday. For the Rangers game." He locked eyes with her as she took a sip of her beer. His eyes narrowed as hers brightened.

Helen watched the interaction between Michelle and her son with wide eyes. As they stared each other down, Helen turned to her daughter and let a small smirk play across her lips. "We'll see you kids on Sunday then." Helen smiled, giving all three of them a quick kiss before setting off in search of her husband.

Tina's eyes shifted between Flack and Michelle, wondering silently if she was going to have to intervene.

"That was dirty." Flack stated.

"Payback's a bitch, buddy." She smiled, then took a long, unlady-like drink of beer. "That's what you get for standing me up." She handed him back her empty beer bottle and turned to Tina. "You just about ready to go?"

Tina stood up to follow Michelle outside. "See ya on Sunday Donnie." She said, patting his chest. "I'd like to see you try and worm your way out of this one."


End file.
